Temari and Shikamaru: Cross Villages
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru...a classic couple. They have a night of passion but what happens when two people learn about their secret intimate encounter?


Temari & Shikamaru: It All Starts Here

Sabaku no Temari, or Temari of the Sand was not your dream girl. She was really arrogant and hard to please. Not to mention the older sister of Gaara, one of the most dangerous members of the sand village. Temari & her brothers Gaara and Kankuro lived in a house about less than 10 minutes away from their training grounds.

"Knock knock" Temari heard at 2 in the morning. The knocking pissed her off because it was so damn early to be coming to someone's house. Temari arose from her slumber and walked towards the door. She opened it to discover no one there; this pissed her off even more. "What the hell?" she thought. "Knock knock" it came again. Temari grew wary of where it was coming from. She gave up and went back to her bedroom to at least try to sleep.

Once in her bed the insane knocking resumed. "Dammit!" she yelled springing up in the bed. "Stop the knocking whoever you are!" There was a silence then it resumed. "Okay! Whoever is doing it show your face now!!" Temari yelled in the darkness of her room. Suddenly she saw the swirling sand before her signaling it was Gaara. He had teleported from his room to hers. "I can't concentrate with your yelling." Gaara said in his unsympathetic voice. Gaara doesn't sleep at night because if he did the demon within him, Shukuku, would take over and over power him. So he often spent his nights meditating and trying new jutsu's.

"I can't stand the knocking!" Temari told her older brother. "And I can't stand your yelling so stop!" Gaara said then teleported back to quietness of his room. Temari sat there confused. She then began to get in her bed when she saw a shadowy figure outside her window. She looked trying to determine who it was. She saw the hitai- ate of the person reflect off the moonlight, she noticed it was the leaf symbol.

"Only Leaf Village, right?" she thought as she walked towards the window. She opened it unknowing to the laughing leaf ninja that was just outside.

"So this is what the Jounin's over at the leaf village are teaching nowadays?" she said sitting on the edge of the window sill. The shinobi paused amidst his laughter. He turned around slowly to see Temari sitting inside her window sill with the trademark smirk on her face. The worried leaf-nin's face dropped. Temari's face dropped as well once seeing the face of the shadowy shinobi.

"Nara Shikamaru?!?!" Temari said. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shikamaru's face dropped not expecting Temari to discover him. Shikamaru had the expression that he had been defeated on his face. "Well tell me your purpose, because you're just wasting my sleep time." Temari said. There was a silence. Shikamaru just stood there.

Now Nara Shikamaru is not what you call a "girl chaser" he barely even talked to girls, not as if he was gay or anything he just didn't. In fact he was a lazy genius. The closest he's been to a girl would be his teammate, Ino. Therefore it was odd to see him playing outside a girl's window this early in the morning.

He was barely able to mumble out some words and all he said was, "I'm lost." Temari laughed. "You're lost?!?!" she announced. "You expect me to believe that?" Shikamaru was quiet while Temari laughed more. "Okay" he began. "Maybe I have no where else to go and you are just easy… I mean the smartest bitch to actually wake out their sleep to check on bullshit." Temari stopped her laughing and gave Shikamaru an evil look. "Fine then!" she said moving to close her window.

"No wait Temari!" he shouted catching the window before it closed. "Can I sort of stay here until morning?" Shikamaru asked. "Why should I let you? You just insulted me." she said with her arms crossed. "Ummm because I've woken you up and it's cold out and I don't think you want my death in your hands when they find me outside your window." he told her sarcastically. Temari scoffed, "Yeah, in my hands no. Your death, of course." she thought.

Temari did have some heart for the lone shinobi, although she despised him since she was 15. But she was now 17 and he was 16, childishness was done. "Fine then." she told him opening her window so he could climb inside. "So this is what your room looks like eh?" he began being sarcastic because it was dark. Temari was closing the window. "And the thank you goes where?" she asked herself. Shikamaru was admiring her room amongst the darkness. Temari began to think to herself. "Look at him, a genius too smart for his own good. What does he want here? He has always hated me then why is he here suddenly out of the blue?"

"Okay Nara- San, here's the deal you sleep here." she said tossing a pillow on the hard wooden floor. Temari gave her sinister laugh as she climbed into bed. Shikamaru just watched her waiting for the moment to strike. See Shikamaru had a purpose in coming over to Temari's house in particular. He had this thing for her & he thought it was time to show Temari what she's been missing.

Temari noticed him watching her. "What do you want now?" she asked him. "I opened my door, I mean window to you, now leave be alone cause you're out of here seven o clock sharp." Shikamaru's smile was seen among the moonlight. He began walking over towards her and sat next to her. "I was watching the clouds earlier and one reminded me of you." he began looking off in the distance. "Here we go." she thought smacking her hand against her head. "Another sleepless night at the fault of a dumbass." 

"I always thought you were different since I was 14 but as we both grew older I saw something in you that I liked. You had something in you that no other person contained." Temari looked confused and yet bored. "Shikamaru having feelings for me? A girl? That's something you don't hear everyday." Temari thought. "See the cloud I was looking at earlier was kind of pink and it stood out, just like you. You stand out because you try your hardest and don't let anything hold you back. I admire that." Shikamaru finished.

Nara-san's kind words shocked Temari. "What?" Temari said confused. "Is Nara-san trying to tell me he likes me?" She thought. "Temari I want to just show you something." he told her.

Shikamaru placed his hand on Temari's face and stroked her cheek. He moved in for a kiss and surprisingly Temari allowed it. He began lightly stroking Temari's back and holding her closely as they enjoyed the kiss they were locked in. This is what Temari had been waiting for, to have Shikamaru with her. She always had a small crush on him although she didn't show it.

Shikamaru push the known arrogant sand-nin back on the bed, he never knew she could have any other emotions aside from cruelness. Shikamaru, atop her, began kissing her neck. "Hada kirei-dane." he told her. (You have beautiful skin.) Soft moans came from Temari as she enjoyed Shikamaru's advances. She loved every moment of it, this was Temari's dream come true. Temari looked into Nara-san's eyes and said, "Konya daite." (Take me tonight.) 

With that clothes began flying off. Shikamaru's chest was now exposed and Temari rubbed her hand across it and smiled, it was exactly what she expected. Temari decided to show Shikamaru what he had been waiting for. She removed her night shirt to reveal a nice set of perfect breasts. Shikamaru's face showed a smile, he then moved his soft lips towards them. He held one in his hand and sucked gently on the other. Soft moans of pleasure came from Temari as she enjoyed what Shikamaru was doing to her.

Shikamaru removed all of her clothes and was ready to enter her, Temari knew it was going to hurt but she had been waiting to long to let some shameless pain interrupt her. "I want you Shikamaru." she whispered to him. "Me too" he told her. With that Shikamaru began to enter her, ever inch he could see the pain in Temari's face. But the painful face was just a road to pleasure. She scratched his back as he went deeper and deeper inside her. Shikamaru began thrusting her slowly at first. "Faster Nara-san." Temari begged, he complied.

Shikamaru had a better idea to aid in the orgasm she was going to have. He pulled Temari to the edge of the bed and spread her legs their widest. He then slid inside the tight and very wet kunoichi. Shikamaru started slow and then began pounding her, his speed increasing every time. Temari was holding in her screams of pleasure and Shikamaru could tell. "Stop holding it in." he ordered her. Sabaku no Temari then released the loudest scream of her life. "Shikamaru!" she yelled out in pleasure. He, at the verge of orgasm himself, continued to screw the sand-nin faster and deeper. With his hurried pace Temari kept moaning Shikamaru's name louder and louder, until he exploded inside her.

With that Temari screamed Nara-san's name. Shikamaru and Temari continued for almost an hour. Once they both were tired he looked down at the kunoichi's sweat drenched face. Shikamaru kissed her sweet soft lips then pulled out of her. He placed her under her blanket so she could rest for tomorrow's battle. Temari noticed that her lover wasn't beside her; she turned to him and asked him to join her in the bed.

Nara-san smiled and laid next to her. They were facing each other and cuddling. Forehead touching forehead and smiling. Temari then said "Shikkari dakishimete." (Hold me tight) Shikamaru complied. The exhausted couple then kissed one another passionately. It was about 4 in the morning at that time and it was four hours until the battles began. "Do you think you can compete?" Shikamaru asked Temari. "That was the battle right there." she thought. "I doubt I can even walk." she told him and gave her smirk. "Wait Gaara or Kankuro didn't hear?" Shikamaru asked. "Gaara was meditating and Kankuro doesn't hear anything but the alarm clock in the morning." she assured him. The couple just cuddled and then eventually went to sleep.

The Next Morning

The sun's bright rays shined the following morning. Yamanaka Ino was on her way to Nara-san's house to get her teammate to only discover he wasn't home. This pissed her off. "Damn Nara-san! He could have told me he was leaving early! I just wasted my time!" she thought to herself.

Gaara & Kankuro waited as long as they could for Temari but it was already 7:40, they decided to leave her. "She'll get there as best as she can." Gaara said to Kankuro, teleporting away. They then left. Still sleeping inside was Shikamaru and an exhausted Temari. About 10 minutes after Gaara and Kankuro left, signs of life erupted from the room. Temari turned her head to get comfortable when the damaging rays of sun smacked her in the face. "Oh shit!" she yelled. Shikamaru's eyes widened as well. They both looked at each other and said "The battle!" Both scrambled out the bed and hurried clothes on quick. "Don't you have an alarm clock?" Shikamaru angrily asked. "Yeah! But it must didn't go off." she said already pissed she was late not to mention in pain.

Temari and Shikamaru had less than five minutes to get to the battle grounds and from the sand village it was a long walk. Both ran. With empty stomach's there was no way they could compete. "Shikamaru, we need food or we're nothing." Temari said lagging behind him through the trees. "No time! We can't be late!" he said out of breath. "If your so called alarm clock worked we wouldn't have this problem huh?" he said sarcastically. Temari got annoyed; she quickened her pace and jumped on Shikamaru's back to knock him to the ground. "Move stupid girl!" he demanded. "No Shikamaru! There is a shortcut and we can still have time to eat. We might get there a second late." Temari told him. "But--" "No buts' Nara. Follow me cause with this we're going to be late."

Shikamaru followed Temari to a little Udon and Soba stand less than 5 minutes from the battle grounds. (Udon & Soba are types of noodle) They each ordered a bowl and ate. "So what happened last night stays between us right?" Shikamaru asked slurping noodles. "Of course." she told him. "Did you like it?" Shikamaru blushed. "Did you?" he asked. Temari gave him a smile. "Let's go or we'll be late." she told him. "But we have almost seven minutes and the grounds are like two minutes away." Shikamaru argued. He gave in and followed Temari.

She led him to the battle grounds to a secluded location. "Nara, last night was everything I hoped for. Thank you." Temari began. Just on their way inside Sakura, Hinata and Ten-Ten were chatting about something. When Haruno Sakura noticed Inuzuka Kiba holding his beloved puppy Akamaru peeping in a bush. Sakura saw this as odd and decided to sneak up on them. "Umm what ya doing?" she asked almost scaring Kiba. "Shhh! Listen." he ordered her. Sakura listened to the voices of Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru talking.

"So the intimate encounter last night is our little secret right?" Shikamaru asked. "Of course." Temari told him. Shikamaru touched her cheek and moved in for a kiss. They shared a passionate kiss and then parted. "Wait Temari! I'll meet you here after the battle okay maybe we can continue from last night." Shikamaru suggested. "Sure my bad bitch." she told him. Temari blew him a kiss and went inside and Shikamaru departed as well. 

Kiba and Sakura stood there dumbfounded. "Nara Shikamaru & Sabaku no Temari?!?!?" Sakura said amazed. Kiba laughed his hardest. "Now I have some dirt on them both!" he said as he walked away laughing. Sakura couldn't believe her ears she then realized what Kiba said. "Kiba!" she yelled following him. "You're not going to let anyone know, are you?" she asked. "I wasn't but now I should. Thanks Sakura!" Kiba said walking off. "Wait no!" she began. "Kiba this is a secret and we can't tell anyone. How would that make Temari and Shikamaru feel if we told their business." Kiba gave Sakura a blank stare. "As if I care.." he told Sakura walking away.

Sakura stood there alone. "I can't believe him!" she thought. "I can't believe Shikamaru and Temari?!" Sakura said. To Be Continued That was my first fanfic, trust me the next chapter will be funny as hell. Trust me, and look for my next story as well. 


End file.
